


call me what you like, i’ve been as kind as I can be

by Coeurire



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Galinda visits Elphaba and begs her for forgiveness.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	call me what you like, i’ve been as kind as I can be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Spinoff 2020.

“I know what I did was wrong,” said Glinda, unable to meet Elphaba’s eyes, tightening her grip on the other woman’s hands. “I know that now. Now that it’s too late.”   
Elphaba shook her head. “It’s never too late.” She gestured around to Kiamo Ko, the stone sprawling around them. “Come away with me, now. With my magic and yours combined, and the Grimmerie, we could--”   
Glinda took her hands away. “That wasn’t what I meant,” she said. “Elphie, I just wanted your...well, your blessing. To go on with the rest of my life.”   
Elphaba laughed. “You want my blessing?” she asked. “The Good Witch of the North comes to the Wicked Witch of the West asking for a blessing?” She reached out for Glinda again, but Glinda pulled away, so she awkwardly held her own hands. “My sweet--”   
Glinda flushed and cut her off. “You know I don’t believe all that,” she said. “Elphie, listen. I just want to know if you think it’s okay that I go on back to the Emerald City. And, you know, resist in my own way.”   
Elphaba thought for a moment. “Frankly, I don’t,” she said. “I think everyone working in that wretched place is complicit.”   
“So I’ve come all this way for nothing, then.” Glinda stood. “Very well. Elphie, have a nice life.”   
“Glinda. My sweet,” Elphaba said again. “It’s not up to me to decide whether you’re good or evil, anymore than it’s like the propagandists to decide whether either of us is. Come back here,” she entreated, “sit down, let’s talk of lighter things.”   
“Because you really want to talk about lighter things with me,” huffed Glinda, “or because you don’t want to give me information?”   
Elphaba stood, too, and put her arm around Glinda for what she knew would be the last time. “You’re not a villain any more than I am,” she said gently. “You’ll always be more than that. But I can’t go around dispensing wisdom and confessions. That makes me no better than him.”  
“Well, fine.” Glinda sniffed. They tried to steer the conversation away from morality, but it was hard to steer it towards anything. So they sat in silence for a long time, Elphaba’s arm still wrapped around Glinda’s shoulder, until they didn’t anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: coeurire   
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly


End file.
